


a case of mistaken identity

by ignitesthestars



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: “How,” she pants, as they dash down the corridors of the military complex that was supposed to be her bag, “did you mistake the security wing for the mess hall.”“You always talk this much when you’re running for your life, Sergeant?”“I make exceptions for the stupid ones, sir.”





	

Jyn is pretty sure her boss hates her.

 _We’ll infiltrate through the back,_ he’d said _. In, grab the data, out again, none of ‘em’ll notice a thing out of place. C’mon, Erso, isn’t this your bag?_

 _We went in through the front_ , sir, she’d replied dryly, and Han Solo had given her a look like he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to laugh at that, or be concerned. There was a lot of that in their professional relationship.

“How,” she pants, as they dash down the corridors of the military complex that was supposed to be her bag, “did you mistake the security wing for the mess hall.”

“You always talk this much when you’re running for your life, Sergeant?”

“I make exceptions for the stupid ones, sir.”

She catches the grimace on Solo’s face as he turns and fire a quick couple of blaster bolts over his shoulder. Cursing erupts from the earthquake of Stormtroopers - say what you will about the General (and Jyn does), but you couldn’t accuse him of being a bad shot. Jyn considers doing the same, but distance is more important than death at this point.

They round a corner together, Solo skidding more than strictly necessary, and if they survive this Jyn is going to recommend that he get some basic fitness training or something. She’s just barely finished that thought when a figure in an officer’s uniform moves into their path up ahead. It’s only gut feeling that shoves her instinct aside at the last moment, something about the tension in his shoulders or the angle of his jaw that pulls at something inside her as she lifts her blaster and shoots; the bolt goes wide, her aim thrown at the last possible second.

“Cassian!” Jyn exclaims, and she might be on the verge of being murdered for the umpteenth time in her life, but that doesn’t stop the grin that breaks over her face at the sight of him. Relief runs after it, chasing a terror she hadn’t let herself name. Dying in some random imperial complex with a man she hadn’t decided if she even liked yet would have been…anti-climactic.

His expression under his stupid hat is tight (that probably comes from being shot at by two idiots), but the corners of his mouth soften as he jerks his head towards the door he’d apparently just come out of. “Come on. There’s a service elevator this way, it will get you out.”

They charge after him because if there’s one skill that both Jyn and Han share, it’s charging. The grin sticks even when she swallows it down, and she bumps her shoulder into Cassian’s as they hit the service elevator, the closest thing to affection that a mission really allows.

Han squints at the man, before shifting his gaze to her. “I didn’t know you smiled.”

“Not for you, sir.”

“I’m gonna have to ask you to stop calling me sir if you’re gonna put that much sarcasm into it.”

“Whatever you say, s–”

“Is now,” Cassian asks heavily, “really the time?”

 _Which way did they go?_ echoes down the hall as the elevator doors start to slide shut, and he curses as the sound of footsteps clatter a little louder. His hand shoots out, stopping the doors, and a little frisson of fear works down Jyn’s spine.

“What are you doing?” she demands.

Cassian waves a hand at his uniform. “I have an established presence here. It will be more suspicious if I’m found near where you’ve escaped than if I head them off.”

“Don’t go getting flashy on me now, you–”

“Erso!” Solo’s voice is surprisingly commanding. “Let the man do his job.”

Cassian holds her gaze for one fraught moment that might just stretch into eternity, except then he’s walking away with a brisk, clipped step that seems someone alien and perfectly natural on him at the same time.

The elevator does ping shut. They descend.

“If he dies,” Jyn says, staring steadily forward, “I’m going to kill you.”

She doesn’t have the most typical professional relationship with Solo, but death threats given in earnest is probably going too far even for them. She waits for the reprimand, but all she sees from the corner of her eyes is his shrug, the way he adjusts his grip on his blaster.

“Fair enough.”

(He doesn’t die. Jyn hits her boss anyway, and tells him to go learn how to read a map)


End file.
